Incertidumbres
by 1001fanfic
Summary: En un ataque de jisbonitis aguda tras ver el 6x02 tuve que escribir esto. One shot. "El monótono ruido de la máquina que marcaba sus constantes vitales penetraba en su cabeza y como una persistente gota, horadaba sus vanos esfuerzos por relajarse y dejar de darle vueltas a la enorme sensación de culpa que se cernía sobre él."


_En un ataque de jisbonitis aguda tras el episodio 6x02 he tenido que escribir esto. Y Heller tiene la culpa ;)_

_Disclaimer: Cómo que no es mío? Es ya nuestro, es de todos._

* * *

Ti

Ti

Ti

El monótono ruido de la máquina que marcaba sus constantes vitales penetraba en su cabeza y como una persistente gota, horadaba sus vanos esfuerzos por relajarse y dejar de darle vueltas a la enorme sensación de culpa que se cernía sobre él.

Bajaba la cabeza mientras mantenía la mano sobre su cuerpo intentando no dejarse vencer por el vértigo que le producía una vida sin ella en caída libre sin fondo.

Ti

Ti

Ti

Sentía que nunca había debido dejarla marchar. Había sido su culpa. Si hubiera estado con ella, al menos no habría ido sola hasta esa casa. Y qué hubiera pasado? Malditos localizadores! Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Bueno, no sería Lisbon si se hubiera quedado quieta. Y la miraba largamente, embriagado de sensaciones que le traían a la boca un regusto salado.

Qué discusión más estúpida habían tenido. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que le hacía caso y no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Había estado tan absorto con el vídeo de Lorelei que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que Lisbon seguía siendo una policía. Ni siquiera había advertido hasta qué punto ella estaba valorando su estado de ánimo.

A posteriori se le venía a la mente el nerviosismo de ella mientras decía _Estoy asustada porque nunca te he visto así antes_. Sabía que esa conversación había sido el disparador para que ella tomase su propio camino. Y con razón. Él había estado en medio del desierto pensando y dándole vueltas al cómo lo hizo sin ser capaz de elaborar una manera de actuar. Y tuvo que hacerlo ella.

Si él hubiese buscado una forma de atrapar a Red John y si hubiese atendido más a lo que tenía alrededor… quizá todo hubiese sucedido de manera distinta.

Sabía que toda esa suma de _y sis_ no llevaba a ninguna parte más que a generar más culpa. Como si el no manejase ya suficientes cantidades de culpa, se burlaba con amargura de sí mismo mientras se pasaba los dedos sobre los párpados que todavía le escocían.

Ti

Ti

Ti

Sintió el sonido de la alarma de una habitación vecina y a continuación el trasiego estrepitoso de un carrito chocando contra las paredes; enfermeras que vienen y van, charlando al encontrarse como si fuera pleno día. No entendía cómo los hospitales podían ser lugares tan ruidosos.

Se fijó en las luces cambiantes que asomaban por debajo de la puerta y recordó las luces rojas de las sirenas alumbrando las paredes de aquella tétrica casa abandonada. Levantó su mirada hacia el techo y aguantó la angustia y las ganas de llorar que le estaban invadiendo. Deslizó su mano bajo la de Teresa para sentirla cerca, muy cerca.

Ti

Ti

Ti

No sabía muy bien si se había agachado torpemente al verla o se había dejado caer a su lado. Lo que sí recordaba era el dolor en sus rodillas tras el impacto contra el suelo.

Y su cara, vagamente iluminada por los ventanales, profanada de aquella manera. La mezcla de horror y de culpa.

El pavor al buscarle el pulso.

Ti

Ti

Ti

No dejaban de venírsele a la cabeza las imágenes de aquella casa. Las pintadas con referencias satánicas y esas extrañas palomas. No entendía muy bien lo que allí estaba, pero sabía que no era casual. Estaba muy calculado. Incluso había llevado una colchoneta para Lisbon ¿qué le habría estado haciendo? ¿la habría torturado? ¿habría intentado inducirle un estado hipnótico? ¿cuál era la razón para todo aquello?

Ti

Ti

Ti

Su mente divagaba entre todas las nuevas informaciones que había dejado tras de sí Red John en este insólito ataque. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea lo del dispositivo de búsqueda porque había forzado un nuevo movimiento que provocaba más luz, aún dentro de la confusión. Si él hubiera estado allí, los hilos de ese loco no hubiesen llegado hasta Teresa. Le acarició el pelo suavemente como intentando paliar el dolor que podía haber sufrido.

Ti

Ti

Ti

_Nada me es más seguro que lo que es más incierto,_

_Ni nada más obscuro que lo que es evidente,_

_Ninguna duda tengo salvo de la certeza.*_

Esos versos de François Villon no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza. Puede que no debíera engancharse en descubrir cómo Red John había conseguido hacer esos trucos, sino simplemente asumirlo: relajarse, distanciarse y hacerse su propio esquema. Quizá después vendría todo solo. Ahora lo importante era no dar nada por sentado y estar atento a los detalles, abierto a los elementos inspiradores. Tenía la obligación de estar con todos los sentidos alerta para conseguir evitar que le pudiese ocurrir algo a Teresa.

Ti

Ti

Ti

Ya se había hecho de día y sus ojos vagaban jugando a recorrer alternativamente los puntos y los rombos del camisón de hospital, en horizontal y en diagonal. Podía imaginar su tacto debajo, y el volumen de su figura se dibujaba tras la tela. Pero los cables grises entrando por el cuello de la ropa le recordaban constantemente la vulnerabilidad de su estado.

Suspiró. Por lo menos habían llegado las flores y si despertaba la habitación no tendría ese aire tan opresivo. Deseaba poder borrar toda marca de lo que había sucedido para que Teresa no sufriera. Pero él aún seguía viendo la señal de Red John dibujada en su cara aunque ya no estuviese allí.

Ti

Ti

Ti

Mirando cómo dormía en la cama entre el suave color lavanda de la manta y del almohadón, Teresa le parecía muy dulce. Le tenía la mano suavemente agarrada con la suya porque necesitaba tener contacto constante para recordar que ella estaba bien y para estar seguro de transmitirle tranquilidad en todo momento.

Ti

Ti

Ti

El maldito sonido del aparato a veces lo desesperaba. No entendía qué sentido tenía comprobar todo el tiempo su pulso, su tensión y no sé cuántas cosas más. Y menos haciendo ese ruido. Le recordaba a los Monty Phython y su máquina de hacer _bing!_ Mucha tecnología pero no servía de gran cosa, él podía hacer lo mismo que esa maquinita.

Ti

Ti

Ti

Ti – ti – ti – ti –ti

_Hey! Qué pasa? Se le acelera el pulso, está sudando…_ -ti-ti-ti-ti-ti- "Lisbon!_" -_ti-ti-ti-ti-ti- Jane tenía una mano sobre la de ella controlando su pulso y la otra en su hombro para tranquilizarla, pero sus ojos se movían alternativamente entre su cara y la máquina mientras su propio corazón latía también a mil por hora -tititititititititiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Asustado, movió la mano hasta su pelo en el mismo instante en que ella despertaba sobresaltada. 140, marcaba el aparato.

"Tranquila. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo", le decía mientras pensaba, _vaya, para esto sirve la máquina, para darme un susto de muerte_. "Estas a salvo" susurraba acariciándole el pelo, aliviado de verla despertar, apesadumbrado por identificarse como el causante de la pesadilla. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas que Lisbon pudiese recuperar la paz.

.

* * *

.

*_Versos pertenecientes al poema de François Villon _Balada de los juegos de Blois_ (traducción de Juan Victorio)._


End file.
